Egypt
Country: Egypt *'Human name:' Gupta Muhammad Hassan *'Age:' 27 *'Birthday:' 28 February *'Personality:' Gupta is a man of very few words and shall only speak if it is necessary, at all other times giving only a nod of the head. When he is not on stage, he is very slow-moving and gives a serene aura, definitely not a man one would expect to be setting the dance floor on fire. *This particular Egyptian usually acts like an old fart. He is stubborn and sneaky, secretive and critical. But he is good-willed and fair-minded, having no interest in fame but rather wanting to pursue in something he loves. Unfortunately, dancing and pot-making can only go so far and he had racked up a bit of debt in his time. A few years ago when he was a tad younger his fame was at its peak he was raking in the cash, but because of his aloof disposition and his uncanny tendency to turn things upside-down, his manager grew tired of him and had dropped him, leaving him without a career. Plus because of his short stature it was hard to find other dancers for him to go on-stage with and not make him look like a midget (he’s half a head shorter than the Italy bros, give him a break). In the meantime he works to once again find a well-paying job. To expand his opportunities has versed himself in many different styles of dance, including some ballroom dances (not particularly a favourite of his), world dances such as mehndi, and his current preference, break dancing. *Gupta is a prime example of a foreigner who has been Americanized successfully yet keeps his cultural roots intact. Mainly because he first learned his lesson for wearing a keffiyeh in an airport when suspicion towards his religious grouping was in its prime. *Because of his current financial issue, he had picked up a side-job at a local strip-club. There he can use his skills as a belly dancer to keep his landlady at bay when monthly dues come around. Though Gupta is true to the homophobic Muslim religion and is comfortable with his sexuality, Americans usually associate belly dancing with something only females do and label the exotic dancing as gay if a man were to perform. So it only works for him to perform at those shoddy places. It doesn’t help that he like so many other males in Fagtalia has an effeminate face and body. Some nights he may go all out and dresses as a female, just to see how many he can fool. The answer is too many. *He hates his job there. So very much. *Gupta owns two exotic animals as pets. There’s a black jackal-like dog named Anubis and a blue falcon named Ra. Both are trained very well, and both are not too fond of strangers (they’re weaning more on the guard dog side rather than fuzzy plush toys). The Arab also does not appreciate it when their names are mocked and might give a smack for it, their names a memento to his mother. *'Job:' Dancer/choreographer (both for back-up and for crews), artisan, fellow dancer at male strip club. *'Talents:' Fantastic hand-eye coordination (he would probably be good at videogames if he weren’t so sceptical of technology); a knack for befriending animals; digging (sometimes when passing a construction site, he has a habit for jumping in and working with the guys there); quick, skilled hands (from his pick pocketing days back in Africa – yes, he’s been jailed because of it. But that when he was a stupid teenager) to make finely detailed pottery; shaking his ass; and keeping up an impenetrable p-p-p-poker face.